Unwilling
by Amarissia
Summary: Daisuke isn't sure what Kyousuke is to him or what he wants him to be. He's only pretty sure that the boy can't be that. Rated M.


_Let me state right away that none of what follows is real, and some of it most definitely should not be. What follows on this page is not meant to be representational of factual events or the real lives and characters of the Japanese actors Watanabe Daisuke, Hamao Kyousuke, Yanagishita Tomo and Kato Keisuke. I don't know what they're really like, and their characters and opinions expressed herein are entirely fictional, although some bits are based on their true selves._

_Not only is this a work of pure fiction, it's a work of fiction that involves a very brief non-consensual event. If you are not okay with this, don't read this, and most definitely don't whine to me about it. You've been warned._

_I can't stress enough that this is not real, just pure imagination, because I spend way too much time trying to virtually stalk these guys and posting squeeing comments on Dai-chan's Facebook posts that hopefully he doesn't understand. On the off chance that he or Mao end up reading this, konnichiwa, wonderful actors! Please keep saying provocative things about each other and being extremely suggestive whenever a camera is nearby. We appreciate it muchly._

_Some of the lines of dialogue within this story are taken from the fan-subs of the Takumi-kun movies, which I do not own, because life is unfair. Please proceed, if this author's note hasn't scared you off._

**UNWILLING**

**2009**

"Shit, okay, talk fast. I may have to go lock the door."

"Tomo, what's going on? What's that pounding in the background? Heh, if I called at a bad time - "

"Ha ha, Dai-chan, you're hilarious. You know who it is, you're probably the one who texted him about me getting groped on the subway."

Watanabe Daisuke smirked into his cell phone, leaning up against a tree in a spot that afforded him a picturesque view of British Hills. It actually hadn't been him, this time anyway. All of their common friends found it amusing that Keisuke, the original Gii, had lost none of his protective obsessiveness for his Takumi.

"It was probably Takki."

"Oh, _good_, so you told the entire cast," Yanagishita Tomo groaned, nearly knocking his head on the underside of his kitchen table. "Other than making me miserable, why did you call?"

Daisuke sighed heavily. "I'm having some problems with Mao."

"I guess I could have guessed. Nothing affects you like he does. So, what, he's having trouble getting into character?"

"Not really. He's actually doing great, excellent in fact. Until I have to touch him."

"That's understandable. He's awfully young for this kind of thing."

"How did you deal with it?"

"The touching?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Kei did all that, I just had to let him. It was easier on me. It will be easier on Mao-chan."

"That's just it, it's not," Daisuke groaned. "He looks so nervous, and he jumps when I put my hands on him. And damn it, he's so _small_, it's like holding a doll. I feel like I might break him. We have to do a kissing scene today and I feel so _guilty_."

"Dai-chan, he's not that weak. Mentally or physically. You're projecting your own uncertainties onto Mao-chan. Am I right to assume you haven't talked to him about this?"

"I keep asking if he's okay, if he wants to stop, and he keeps saying he's fine. But you know Mao, he hates to make anyone worry. He could be completely traumatized already. His parents are going to hate me, and that's nothing compared to what his brother - "

"Buchou," Tomo sharply interrupted, "_stop_. If Mao-chan knew he was stressing you, _that_ would upset him. You both signed on for this movie knowing full well what you'd have to do. Mao-chan is fine. You're being gentle with him and that's all you need to do."

Daisuke's shoulders slumped. "Maybe. Why didn't you come back, Tomo?"

"Because you wouldn't feel guilty about groping _me_? I thought so. Because I wasn't comfortable enough in Takumi's shoes. Mao-chan will do it better. His natural shyness and Takumi's anxiety will fit well together. Besides..." Tomo heard outside footsteps nearby, and slid out of sight of the window. "Kei already thinks I need protecting. I don't want to encourage that."

"So, are you guys dating or what?"

"Not telling the fans and not telling you. Let's stick to your problem. Maybe you should ask the previous Gii for advice."

"Mind handing the phone to Kei, then?"

"Funny. Look, it wasn't easy for us either. Ask Takki how much nervous laughter there was, how many awkward apologies. All you can do is your best. If it goes badly, that's what therapists are for. Be supportive and careful, but do what you need to. Tell him how you're feeling. If it gets too hard, Mao-chan will tell you. Okay?"

"...okay. Thanks, Tomo." Daisuke began to type a text message as he spoke. 'He's under the kitchen table. Door is unlocked.'

"If he needs comforting, just give him something sugary, or confess the giant crush you have on him." Tomo snickered, then abruptly stopped. "Shit, the front door just opened! Buchou, did you - "

"If I have to face my problems, so do you."

What followed was the sound of a phone dropping on a tiled floor, then a scuffle. Keisuke was demanding to know what happened on the subway, and Tomo insisted it was nothing. Daisuke stayed on the line long enough to hear "Dai-chan, thank Takki for telling me!" and then hung up. With a forlorn sigh, Daisuke dropped down to the grass and pressed his face to his knees. A few minutes passed before he heard someone approaching.

"Buchou? So this is where you were."

"Hi, Mao-kun," the muffled voice replied.

"Are you okay?"

The elder meant to answer in a cheery affirmative, but what came out was nearer to a wail. "I'm a pedophile."

"Eh?"

Daisuke felt Kyousuke sit down beside him. Even in his present conflict, the seventeen-year-old's presence was soothing. _Giant crush, Tomo said. Maybe he's right._

"Buchou, why would you say that?"

"Because I'm having fake sex with a minor."

Kyousuke almost wanted to laugh at how cute Daisuke looked, but kept his voice serious. "Takumi and Gii aren't having sex. Sensei said we're leaving that to the audience's imagination."

"Still..."

"It's just acting, Buchou. And our characters are the same age."

"_We're_ not, though."

"Nine years isn't that long." Kyousuke looked up at the clear sky, and patted his senpai's arm with a touch of awkwardness. "Didn't you say our age difference shouldn't matter to me? So, it shouldn't matter to you."

_Tomo, you better be right about this._

"But I see how uncomfortable you are, the way you tense up when I kiss you. I feel like I'm some old lecher who's despoiling you."

A long, apprehensive pause. Daisuke lifted his head to find his kouhai looking dejected.

"I'm sorry, Buchou. I know I should be doing this better."

_FUCK. Tomo, you asshole._

"What? No, no, Mao-kun, don't say that. You're doing great! Takumi's _supposed_ to be nervous, and you've never done anything like this before," Daisuke babbled. "Were you serious when you told me you've never dated? Do you go to a school for the blind or something?"

Kyousuke gave him a strange look at that, and Daisuke hurried on.

"You haven't done anything but great, Mao, I've been really impressed with you. And really, I'd rather you play Takumi than anyone else. I love that we're getting to spend all this time together."

Kyousuke smiled weakly. "But I'm making you feel bad."

"You're not. It's just me, I'm being stupid. I mean, you are okay, right? I'm not hurting you?"

"Of course not. Yokoi-sensei explained what I'd have to do when he offered me the role. Really, I'm fine. You've been wonderful. I'm so glad that you're Gii."

Daisuke put his arm around Kyousuke and pulled him closer, tugging until the boy laughed and let his head fall on the offered shoulder. Strange, that this kind of closeness felt so comfortable between them, no tension, no awkwardness, unlike their intimate scenes for the movie. It made Daisuke wonder if they had become somethng more than friends, if there was something between that and lovers, an unexplored space they now inhabited. He was so determined to protect his co-star that he didn't feel he could bring it up with Kyousuke.

"Ne, Mao, did Sensei tell you? If the movie does well, they're going to call us back for sequels."

"Yeah."

"Will you be okay?"

Another soft laugh, such a lovely sound. "Depends. Are you going to keep hovering over me?"

"Always, probably."

"That reminds me, Buchou. Tomo texted me a few minutes ago, saying you need to talk to me."

_Tomo, you fucker._ "Well...I - "

"Watanabe-san, Hamao-kun!" a voice called. "You're needed!"

A little too eagerly, Daisuke leapt to his feet and brushed off the seat of his pants. "Time to be Takumi and Gii again."

"What were you going to say?"

"I'll tell you later."

Daisuke offered a hand to Kyousuke, who took it with a suspicious "Hmm" and allowed himself to be helped up. Without thinking, Daisuke brushed the stray blades of grass off the younger himself. Kyousuke read nothing into this, assuming his senpai was merely getting into character. It was, after all, a very Gii thing to do.

_daimaodaimaodaimao_

"I'm begging you, Takumi. Otherwise, I won't be able to sleep!"

Gii spoke with more than his usual intensity, looking pleadingly down at the perplexed face that was his favorite sight. The pajama-covered shoulders he clutched were so thin, the boy below him so small.

_He's so small, so young..._

"Let me exhaust myself and be comforted by you."

_Why does my character have to be so forceful, when he knows what Takumi went through as a child? So manipulative? I get it, he's a teenager and wants his hot boyfriend, but Takumi is so innocent and inexperienced. Like Mao. Pedophile, pedophile. Agh, shut up, self!_

Through Daisuke's always-excellent acting, Kyousuke thought he caught a glimmer of uncertainty, possibly remorse. He wondered if his co-star was still feeling guilty and wished he could smile reassurance, but Takumi had to look uncertain. Nervous, even, as Kyousuke was himself.

"All I want to do is think of nothing and fall asleep without worries, and ignore all the sensitivites I have. At this rate, I..."

Swiftly, Gii lowered himself down onto the slender body and buried his face in Takumi's neck, pressing damp kisses into the soft skin. Takumi didn't react at first, then shivered. "It's okay," Daisuke whispered to Kyousuke, "it's just me," and continued.

"Gii," Takumi said softly, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hai, okay desu!"

The director called cut, and Daisuke immediately pulled back with a winning smile. "Are you okay?" was his immediate question, and Kyousuke nodded shyly. In truth, it hadn't been as hard as he expected.

"Watanabe-san, come here for a moment, then we'll move on. Well done, both of you."

Daisuke squeezed Kyousuke's hand and left the bed to go to the other side of the room. The cameraman's assistant polished a lens and looked at Kyousuke with a paternal smile.

"Doing okay, Hamao-kun?"

"Yes, thank you, Iwata-san. I was just nervous."

"Don't worry. That's natural. I would have trouble doing this stuff even at my age."

Iwata was called away, and Kyousuke smiled at his retreating figure. Everyone had been so kind and understanding to him here, most of all Daisuke, who returned to the bed and plopped down on the mattress hard enough to shake the whole thing.

"Everything all right, Buchou?"

"Yeah, Sensei just wanted to grill me about your mental state. He wanted to be sure you're up for the next scene."

"I am. I'm fine."

"Mao...I'm sorry."

Kyousuke was so surprised at his co-star's sudden gloominess that he found himself using Takumi's trademark utterance. "Eh?"

"I'm sorry for taking so many of your firsts. It's not normal, your first kisses and gropes should be done with someone you care about."

"I do care about you, Buchou." The innocent reply both made Daisuke smile and feel like his heart was breaking. "No, I know what you mean, but really, I don't mind. Who's to say that doing this with a girlfriend would be any more special than this, when this way we might be making a lot of girls happy? I really am fine, please don't worry about me."

A tear hovered just out of sight in one of Daisuke's eyes. He blinked it back and drew Kyousuke into a gentle, protective hug, almost absently running a soothing hand up and down his back. The soft black hair was like satin against his cheek, and instinctively Daisuke turned his head to inhale its scent. How did Kyousuke manage to smell so good, no matter the time of day or night? Even during Tenimyu, when they all bounced off the stage sweaty and headed for their hotel bathrooms, Kyousuke looked as fresh as he had that morning.

_Maybe I should tell Mao we need to practice hugging too. It's easier to smell him when I'm not busy trying to keep my tongue out of his mouth._

"Save some for the cameras, you two!" the director's assistant chuckled, and a titter of laughter went around the room.

Daisuke chortled and sat back, finding the slightly embarrassed look on Kyousuke's face adorable. A small part of him even hoped that the boy never got comfortable with what they were doing, because it was so cute, because it fed Takumi's understandable reticence. _And because it will keep me from jumping on him. Damn, I think Tomo was right._

"Ready, boys?" Yokoi asked as he approached them, and they both respectfully nodded. "Okay, I don't want you to overthink this scene. Just move and act in a way that feels natural. Hamao-kun, that's how I want you to react. Follow your instincts."

"Hai, Sensei."

"Watanabe-san, there should be a little desperation in the way Gii handles Takumi, because he's trying to lose himself, to forget about Suzuki for a little while. He's using pleasure to escape from himself."

"I understand."

"As long as Hamao-kun is agreeable, I do't want to give you too much direction. Just let your hands wander, within reason of course, same with your mouth."

Daisuke was looking at him worriedly again, so Kyousuke spoke quickly. "That's fine. I'm fine with that."

"You've both been doing very well. Let's all do our best for this scene."

While the cameras and lighting were noisily adjusted, Daisuke and Kyousuke unbuttoned their pajama shirts and handed them off to the wardrobe manager. Of course, Daisuke had seen Kyousuke topless before, and felt no less guilty now about subtly eyeing his almost too-thin torso.

_Pedophile, pedophile, pervert, he's a minor. SHUT UP and let me do my job, self._

"Okay, places."

Kyousuke obediently lay down and rolled onto his side, facing the crew and the camera, fingers nervously pulling at the sheet covering the mattress. Daisuke slid behind him, not pressed against him yet, but close enough to speak very softly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Just tell me if you need to stop at any point. Everyone will understand."

"Thank you, Dai-chan," Kyousuke whispered, only loud enough for the other actor to hear.

"Positions!"

Daisuke edged as close to Kyousuke as he could and draped an arm over him. He took a moment to squeeze the boy's twitching hand, and Kyousuke nodded in answer to the unspoken question.

"Action!"

His body melting into Takumi's, Gii began to run his hand up and down and all over the exposed half of the boy's body. He pushed his nose into the silky black hair to kiss the nape, then moved his lips to what was bared of the neck. Takumi trembled a little, from arousal, Gii hoped, rather than residual fear. As turned on as he was, Gii couldn't keep his thoughts from running together in a muddled stream.

_He's so beautiful he's so perfect God his skin his hair smells so good he's so pure he's been hurt so badly but I never will I'll protect him forever I want him so much want to be inside him but he's not ready yet maybe never will be but he feels amazing and he's letting me do this he's really letting me..._

Gii's hand strayed to the front of the squirming body to caress the stomach and chest, the flatness and developing muscles. Fingers felt their way all over, careful to stay above the waist, marveling at how perfect the skin was, finer and smoother than any girl's. Gii's lips roamed too, pressing kisses all along the line of shoulder into arm and the neck that every touch to caused a slight tremble. Without thinking, Gii began to slowly and lightly thrust against the backside in front of his groin.

Kyousuke felt this but didn't break character, just continued to react to being touched and kissed. He was busy maintaining a balance between Takumi's slight fear and the enjoyment the character was feeling, had probably never thought he could feel until now. So Kyousuke didn't give it much thought until the organ pushing against him most definitely began to harden. His form jerked slightly in response, but no one seemed to notice, and the boy gave no other sign of surprise.

As he continued to be Takumi, Kyousuke mentally talked himself down from the slight panic he was starting to feel. He told himself it was just a physical reaction to them being so close together. After all, Tomo had warned him that this might happen with Dai-chan and that it didn't mean anything...although why he had walked away snickering and mumbling "Yeah, right," Kyousuke wasn't sure. He figured the professional thing to do would be to ignore it, and that's the course he was determined to take. Daisuke certainly didn't seem to be bothered - if anything, he was kissing and touching more fervently, feverishly even.

"Hai, okay desu! Print, that was perfect!"

In embarrassment, Kyousuke pressed his nervous smile into the pillow for a moment before sitting up and accepting his shirt back. Daisuke, looking flushed and breathless, stayed long enough to ask if he was okay and receive an affirmative answer, then sprang off the bed.

"Bathroom break, Sensei?"

"Of course."

"Be right back, Mao, forgot to pee before we started."

But even though the pajama pants were loose, no one was fooled. Kyousuke quickly grabbed his script and studied it, trying to ignore the exchange of smirks between crew members, Iwata whispering to an assistant, "Well, who could blame him?" One of the women who oversaw the props, a motherly figure who always called him cute and laughed at his denials, saw Kyousuke's anxiety and quickly struck up a conversation with him.

Meanwhile, Daisuke's heart was nearly thudding out of his chest as he speed-walked down the corridor, barefoot and shirtless and uncaring of how odd he must look. He reached the nearest bathroom, prayed that it was unoccupied, and it was. With a shaky sigh, he locked the door, pushed down his pants and tried to think of swimsuit models as he began to stroke himself. No image would stay, not his father's stash of American Playboys, not the girls who'd snuck backstage during Tenimyu, not Kaeri who he'd had a few flings with at university.

Mao came into his mind, all pretty features and flawless skin, and before he knew it, he was spurting hard.

_daimaodaimaodaimao_

**2010**

The day was going well, so far at least. The shooting of _Bibou No Detail_ was running smoothly, the returned cast and crew a well-oiled machine by now. Daisuke found it easy to step back into his character, having actually missed him during their break, and more than that, he had missed Kyousuke.

As they were now firmly best friends, the two young actors spent as much time together as they could, though both had been busy with various projects. Much of their time with each other was spent practicing touching and kissing, and Daisuke was amazed by how far Kyousuke had come. He no longer flinched or tensed but actively, eagerly kissed back, put his arms around the elder, made no sign of objection when hands went under his shirt or rested on his thighs. He really was growing up.

What the two actors were to each other remained unspoken and uncertain. Daisuke had accepted that he'd fallen for his Mao, and sometimes thought he'd caught a conflicted, questioning look on Kyousuke's face, as though he wanted to ask or confess something. The boy had recently broken up with his first and only girlfriend after only a few months, and though Daisuke offered sympathy, he was to his great shame pleased by this turn of events. He felt a possessiveness of Kyousuke that he had never wanted or planned, ever since the day of their first Tenimyu cast meeting when the shy boy was introduced to him.

_Mao, where are you? We've got a love scene to shoot, and it's not like you to be late._

To save time, Yokoi was checking the second floor while Daisuke had just entered the third, heading to their shared bedroom where he figured Kyousuke was most likely to be. Singing a Tenimyu song under his breath, Daisuke was about two rooms away when he heard a thudding sound from somewhere nearby, shortly followed by a familiar voice crying out in panic.

"No, don't, let go, please!"

Mao's voice, something Mao should never have to say. Daisuke immedately broke into a run and flew at their door, throwing it open to reveal a sight that made him choke on air. Kyousuke against the left-hand wall, lighting assistant Iwata holding his thin wrists with one hand, and the other inside the boy's pants. Daisuke barely had time to register his co-star's tears and unsteady breathing before he was inside, ripping the man off his love and throwing him onto the floor.

"Mao! Mao, are you okay?"

In answer, the teenager threw himself at Daisuke and clung to him, arms wrapping tightly around him as he gasped into a comfortingly familiar neck. Trying to soothe him as best he could, Daisuke looked down on the assailant with a murderous expression.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, asshole?!"

"He wanted it! He didn't say no!"

"I _heard_ him! You were restraining him!"

Iwata snorted contemtuously. "You know, you both must know the effect these movies have on men. He was asking for it."

"Oh yeah?" Daisuke released the boy long enough to deliver a swift, hard kick into the man's balls. "_You_ were asking for _that_!"

"What's going on here?" Director Yokoi stepped into the room, taking in the sight of his actors holding each other and the crew member curled up in pain on the floor. "Watanabe-san, what happened? Is Hamao-kun all right?"

"Sensei, Watanabe attacked me!"

"I had good reason!" Trying to keep his voice low, Daisuke ran a hand over Kyousuke's hair and addressed the director. "He was holding Mao against the wall and touching him, Sensei. I heard Mao say no, but he didn't stop."

"I thought I heard that too, that's why I ran up here." Yokoi looked at the guilty party with a dark anger clouding his kind eyes. "How dare you assault one of my stars. Hamao-kun, do you wish me to call the police?"

Kyousuke immediately shook his head. "Please don't, Sensei, I'm fine," the muffled voice begged.

"Okay, Iwata-san, get out of here, you're fired. You'll never be working for this company again."

The ex-employee was wise enough not to protest. He, with great difficulty, got to his feet and stumbled out of the room. Once he was gone, Yokoi turned to the actors with a pitying look.

"I'll rearrange the schedule to give you two the rest of the day off. We'll pick up tomorrow, Hamao-kun, if you're feeling up to it."

"No, really, I'm fine!" Kyousuke detached himself to Daisuke, but wouldn't meet the eyes of either of them. "Just give me a minute and I can do the scene."

"Mao, don't push yourself. You can't do an intimate scene right after something like this."

"I can, I'm fine!"

"Take the next hour and see how you feel," the director broke in. "We'll do the exterior shots now instead of later, and if in an hour you're sure you're okay, we'll do the love scene. I'll leave you two alone."

Kyousuke sat on his bed, nodding mutely at his shoes. Daisuke waited until the door was closed before speaking.

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for coming in when you did."

Daisuke got down on his knees before him and let his hands rest on the boy's knees. He prayed Kyousuke wouldn't flinch, and thanked the gods when he didn't.

"Mao, it's okay not to be okay at a time like this."

"I think I understand now." Kyousuke said it softly, more to himself than the other.

"Hmm? Understand what?"

"Takumi. I could never really get inside his head, never understand what he went through and how he feels. I do now, a little bit."

"Oh, Mao."

Daisuke got up and sat close to him on the bed, extending a protective arm around him. Kyousuke's head easily and willingly found its usual spot on the elder's shoulder.

"Mao, what happened?"

"I left my script in here, so I came to get it. Iwata-san followed me in, asking if he could talk to me privately. I said yes, and he closed the door." Kyousuke unconsciously shifted a little closer to the adjacent body, and the arm tightened around him. "I should have been suspicious, right?"

"It's not your fault. Go on."

"He asked me if I would go on a date with him. I didn't know what to say, so I told him I like someone else. I thought he would leave, but then he pushed me against the wall."

"Did he say anything?"

"Just that it was my own fault."

Daisuke sighed, resting his chin on the other's hair. "That's bullshit, you know that, right?"

"Yes."

He sounded so dejected that Daisuke tried to make his own tone light, joking. "Well, now your brother will have someone to hate besides me."

"Aniki doesn't hate you, and he can't know about this. No one can. Dai-chan, promise me."

"Your parents, at least, have a right to know."

"Especially not them. Promise me. _Please_."

"Okay," Daisuke sighed. "I promise, only because I can't say no to you. But you really should take the rest of the day like Sensei wants you to. I'm sure you don't want to be touched right now."

"You're touching me," Kyousuke pointed out. "You're not Iwata-san. Anyway, I can use what happened. Takumi is scared first, pushes Gii away."

"And then we have to do a really intense love scene. I can't hold back if I'm going to do it right, and both our characters have to enjoy it." _Like I'll be enjoying it, sicko that I am, lusting after him when he's just been molested._ "I won't touch you like he did, but my hands will be wandering. Gii is forceful, I hate that sometimes."

"But if he wasn't, he and Takumi might never have gotten anywhere. Takumi loves Gii, impatience and all." Kyousuke wiggled his arm free and curled it around Daisuke. "And when will you get it through your head? I don't mind you touching me."

_Mao, you would, if only you knew._

"Yeah, I guess we have gotten pretty comfortable. I'm amazed by how far you've come this past year."

With his chin resting on Kyousuke's head, Daisuke couldn't see his face, but somehow felt him smile. "That's because of you. I feel so relaxed when we're together. I know I was nervous before, but you make me feel safe."

_Mao..._ "Well, you are my adorable little brother, after all."

_And that's all you can ever be._

_daimaodaimaodaimao_

**2011**

"Don't wake up yet, Takumi," Gii murmured as his mouth neared its target.

He met the still boy's lips with a kiss that did its best to be tender and coaxing, as if he knew that Takumi wasn't asleep and wanted to win him over physically after months of pining. At first the gesture was returned, but almost immediately he was shoved back, and facing eyes bright with terror.

"Don't do that, Gii. What do you want? Stop - "

Patience snapped like a twig, Gii surged forward, pushing Takumi to lay on the bed and hovering over him, holding the wrists down so he couldn't be fought off.

"Stop saying you don't want to. I just realized it, Takumi. This is the way to do it."

The taller boy pressed himself into the shorter, and nuzzled and kissed the neck, one of his favorite spots to stimulate. It wasn't working, though, however satisfying it was for him. Takumi struggled, let out a wordless cry of refusal. Gii lifted himself up again, grip on the thin arms renewed, and started to speak heatedly.

"You ought to know - "

Takumi's eyes looked up at him, pleading, with fear, and they were Kyousuke's eyes too, his fear, his horror of being touched. Iwata's face flashed in Daisuke's mind, his and every other's that had looked hungrily at his oblivious Mao. Acting without thought, Daisuke sat back, hands held up in surrender.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Cut!" Yokoi came over to the bed, sighing with barely-concealed frustration. "Watanabe-san, what's going on? That was the third try with the same result. This isn't like you at all."

"I'm so sorry, Sensei. Please, just give me a moment, then I'll get it, I promise."

Somewhat placated, the director nodded and walked away to converse with the cameraman. Daisuke guiltily looked into his best friend's face, wincing at the love and sympathy he found there.

"Dai-chan, what's going on?"

"It's..." Annoyed with himself, Daisuke ran a hand through his perfectly-styled hair, mussing it. "You look so afraid. I keep thinking I'm hurting you."

"I'm acting," the boy said simply. "It's Takumi's fear, not mine."

"I'm not sure I can do this. I can't hurt you."

"Don't you think I'd tell you if you were?"

"No."

The short answer seemed to give Kyousuke pause, then his expression became one of determination. "Sensei, we're ready to try again."

"Mao?"

"Okay. Places!"

Kyousuke lay down and shut his eyes. Not knowing what else to do, Daisuke got behind the door leading into the room, feeling perplexed and not at all ready.

"Positions! Action!"

Slowly, deliberately, Gii entered the the shared bedroom and placed a tray of food on the nearest desk. At the same speed, he went to the bed and sat down.

"Don't wake up yet, Takumi."

The kiss, the push away, the fear in a beautiful face. It was supposed to go according to that plan, but instead Daisuke was shoved with a force he'd never expect, and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor at the foot of the bed. The pain in his backside woke his dazed mind up - his Mao had pushed him clear off the mattress. The teenager, once assured he'd caused no injury, had begun to smirk at him.

Yokoi and the few present crew members were beside themselves, giggling wildly at the actor's stunned and undignified position, and at the fact that their sweet Hamao-kun had done such an uncharacteristic thing. Daisuke found he couldn't help but join in the laughter as he climbed up.

"Mao, you did that on purpose."

"And I'll never do it again, unless you do something I don't want. So will you just trust me?"

Daisuke stared at him, only blinking sporadically. Could it be? Had his Mao really grown up enough to take care of himself, to express refusal when ncessary and back that up with force where it was needed?

Did that mean, at last, that it was safe to confess his feelings?

Forgetting they weren't alone, that anyone else existed, Daisuke took a deep breath. "Mao, you should know...for a long time, I..."

"I _do_ know, baka."

Now Daisuke found himself tugged forward, lips crashing into a pair that opened for him. He allowed frozen shock for only a millisecond before pushing his tongue in, feeling it be accepted by another, putting his arms around Kyousuke and touching him as if not quite believing he was real. When they separated a little, the boy's radiant smile answered every question he could think of.

"Erm." Yokoi-sensei, still there, apparently. "Would you two like to skip ahead to the love scene?"

Kyousuke shrugged. "Fine by me."

_daimaodaimaodaimao_

"So, wait, you're saying you're together now?"

"We have our first date tonight. Oh, Tomo, why didn't I ask him out earlier? We could have been together for years by now."

"Because he was underage and you're an ineffectual coward."

"Says the guy hiding under a bed."

"Just until Keisuke gives up and leaves," Tomo whispered into his cell phone, straining his ears to tell which room the sound of footsteps was coming from. "Where did our little Mao-chan find such strength?"

"Might have started with that asshole Iwata," Daisuke said without realizing, and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shit, forget I said that."

"Iwata? Wait, Iwata Shingou, the lighting assistant? Did he hurt Mao-chan?"

"He tried, I stopped him. Tomo, how did you know?"

Silence.

"Tomo."

A heavy sigh crackled through the phone. "Because...he tried it with me too. He got me alone and asked me out, and when I said no, suddenly I was on the floor and he was starting to take off my pants. In a creepy case of life imitating art, Kei happened to come in and got several punches in before I could pull him back. I'm sorry, Buchou. Had I reported him, Mao-chan would have been safe."

"It's not your fault, Tomo, I understand. I understand a lot now, like why Keisuke is so protective."

"Yeah. It was bad timing, too, the same day I had to film the attempted rape scene with Nozaki. Kei was so convinced I had PTSD or something that he kept coming in and interrupting too early."

_Life really does imitate art._ "So, are you two going out or what?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I respect your privacy and accept that," Daisuke said, fingers busy texting. 'Under the bed, spare bedroom.'

"That's unlike you, Buchou, but I appreciate - shit! Kei, go away! And give me back my spare key!"

As the familiar sound of a scuffle went on, Daisuke hung up with a smile, and went to get ready for his date.

**THE END**

_"Buchou" is what the members of a team call their captain; Dai-chan's teammates from Tenimyu apparently call him that. "Aniki", like "Niisan", means "older brother." "Baka" means "idiot" or "stupid." "Senpai" is what you call a colleague who is older or senior to you, while "kouhai" roughly means someone junior to the speaker. You guys probably knew these, but for the one or two who didn't._

_Angst-tool Iwata is my own invention. Anyone who likes can use him, though._

_Let me know what you thought!_


End file.
